brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Remove chat extension (attempt 2)
I am making a new forum about our chat extension. I made two other forums like these which got archived with "no change", and I will keep making these until the extension is removed. ;Elaboration Why must chat be removed? It is definitely without a doubt, causing problems for us as a wiki on a daily basis. It eats the time for us to edit because we have to deal with the issues it gives us everyday. The sole purpose of this site is to build a database- not a funhouse where you can meet up with friends and talk about life (life isn't mostly talked about these days, most of the time it's swearing/personal attacking/trolling). Yes chat is a good tool, but there limits to "fun". Some of our moderators aren't doing their job right. We can't find mature mods. And it's hard for the sincere moderators to mod chat sometimes because we are mostly busy with editing. I can't elaborate anymore due to this mobile browser, but I will later. 21:09, March 30, 2012 (UTC) * Support 21:09, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose' Some people like it, avoid it if you do not like it and ignore chat realted forums. Just ignore the idiots--Brick bobby - maze of the heroes RPG 21:13, March 30, 2012 (UTC) **I know some people like it. But there is a fine line that is very subtle which no one seems to notice in the realm of chatting. If you were on chat all day, not when it's Utopia, you would know what I mean. 60% of all chats are about either fighting, trolling, pointless warnings, swearing, or other crap. If you saw a dead tree in your yard, and you kept watering it instead of other healthy trees, do you think it's a good idea? My point is this. Like I said, our main objective is to build a LEGO encyclopedia- not to "ignore idiots on Chat". If chat is taking away valuable editing time, we should remove it. 04:06, March 31, 2012 (UTC) * Oppose I think it still adds something to the wiki. It caused more of a protest than anything last time it was removed. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ * Semi-oppose I for one, like(d) it. It gives us a way to communicate instantly, and personal messages are a good thing to have. But, I agree with Brick Bobby. There are a lot of idiots on chat, but I just can't avoid them. I'm sensitive and picky about those things. Same with grammar. I get really annoyed if a new user has really bad grammar. I just can't control it. **Those are fragment sentences. 21:21, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ***? ****THOSE. SENTENCES. ARE. REALLY. BAD. GRAMMAR. ;P 21:30, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *'Strong support' - I'm up to here with all this bullcrap. Let's kill this once and for all. I don't need to provide anecdotal evidence for its disadvantages, because you've probably seen it already. FB100Z • talk • 21:38, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *'Neutral' - I only use it occasionally, and just for a few seconds at a time because it doesn't really work that well for me. However I can see its advantages and disadvantages, so I'm staying in the middle for now. - 21:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' After recent happenings, I'm not happy with chat. -- 00:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' if it means removing it for good, oppose if it means we're going to have another forum to get it back in two weeks, because commenting on the same thing all the time is really boring. 00:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) * Support, as always (also, per NHL) *'Oppose', as always. If people don't like chat then don't use it. A couple of users shouldn't ruin it for all. Also suggest that we ban these threads regardless of the outcome for a few months. 05:31, March 31, 2012 (UTC) **Ban these threads? Since when did making your voice heard become an offense? Also, if a few users don't like these threads, maybe they should ignore it instead of ruining the whole cake. :) 05:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ***War between Ajr and Tat: -- 06:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ****Thrilling 07:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC) *****IVE GOT THE THRILLER! THROUGH THE NIGHT.... ;) 07:03, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ******No, the entire point of these threads are to get community input. They are not a form of social media which is entirely optional for use. I suggest banning these because we often ban repeated unproductive things, such as the army signup blogs. I am suggesting that we give these threads a rest since one pops up every two weeks and all of them fail to do anything. Chat is clearly not broken - many people like it, and I have seen no issues while I'm on it other than people counting warnings. It is not causing problems, or any more so than would be caused on IRC or on another area of this site. 14:54, March 31, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose' I do like chat, it's not chat that's wrong. [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 08:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) * Chat creates more problems than it solves. *'Very strong oppose' It's good to have communication between users (and don't go saying blogs, forums and talkpages are enough. They aren't). And, as always, my incredibly simple advice that no one seems to listen to: IF YOU DON'T LIKE CHAT, JUST STAY OFF IT!!!! 17:29, April 1, 2012 (UTC) *'Strongly Oppose:' Chat is a great addition to the wiki, it is a way for users to come together, and they enjoy it. It is a way to send quick messages to someone. And yes, it does come with sockpuppets and vandals, but chat mods/admins can take care of it. *'strong oppose!!!!' Keep it!--WCDDoherty 03:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' Per Skdhjf when he said 'If chat is taking away valuable editing time, we should remove it.' Take it away once and for all. It just seems so pointless... [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 04:05, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose' This was already discussed, and it was decided that it not be brought up again. Therefore, this forum goes against community's decision. Also, @NHL, if I remember right, disabling it didn't solve the problem. There were still forums about it even after it was disabled (at least 1). *'MEGA Oppose' Don't you dare remove chat again! 15:35, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Comment Don't like chat just don't go on it. Chat also ecourges users to come and we may get more edits. When users complain it takes away editing time think, people will come here to have fun, if chat is is fun it keeps them to the wiki. --Brick bobby - maze of the heroes RPG 14:16, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *'Again, OPPOSE' IF YOU HATE CHAT DO NOT GO ON IT. 15:25, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *: The problem is not chat itself. The problem is how the animosity created in it bleeds out into the wiki. FB100Z • talk • 02:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) *:: Brick bobby, every time I go on chat, it's ether totally boring, nobody's saying anything, or they're insulting others. Is that fun? If people on chat are insulting other uses, that's what they must be like, and it could also bring more vandals to the wiki, which we do not want. There was no problem when we didn't have chat in the first place, and new users might just be editing so that they can go on chat. [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 03:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) * Don't Really Care Anymore This has come up so many times, I honestly don't care what happens. IRC is still here, at #Brickipedia for all of you who feel there would be no chat left after this. If people would rather discuss than edit, then that's their choice. Next we have a crazy rule saying you have to edit if you're on chat? Come on people, let people talk, and if you don't like chat, avoid it. But if it's for the best for the community, then go for it. I'll just say I'm neutral. - 15:43, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ** ^ Listen to the sane person. * I'm sure we'll all just get into pointless disputes over crap somewhere else if we remove chat, so I doubt it'll make a difference. - CJC 13:04, April 12, 2012 (UTC) * Well, now SKD is gone so it doesn't matter anymore. Just archive this forum. 22:44, April 12, 2012 (UTC) **Flawed logic. ~ CJC 21:46, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Important Question I have a question, How has chat helped Brickipedia? [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 20:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Introduced a whole host of new users E.G me [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 20:15, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: But then it also introduced more vandals. [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 23:34, April 15, 2012 (UTC) *Proposal. We could make another new wiki, called Brickiarguments. If you want to moan and be annoying, you go do it there :P ~ CJC 21:46, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ** *** lol [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 23:03, April 15, 2012 (UTC) *RFC. I might if no one else does, but my lack of caring (and the feeling that I should sleep) prevents me doing it currently. ~ CJC 21:46, April 13, 2012 (UTC) * Strong Oppose I LOVE chat, and I get enough done anyone. We are losing users to chat who never actually joined Brickipedia anyone, only been on chat the whole time. It actually helps, having a nearby "Rest break". Without chat, I doubt I would still be on Brickipedia. Would have been too boring. A'm actually still alive, everybody 00:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ** But what do you think is so good about chat? [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 23:03, April 15, 2012 (UTC) * Request for closure - This thing has been out for a while. We have no consensus, and opinions have only further polarized. (Sidenote: Since this forum was first created, there's been a noticeable decline in chat dramas.) FB100Z • talk • 00:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC) **Well, since no one responded to my RFC 4 days ago, I'll close it now. ~ CJC 16:37, April 17, 2012 (UTC)